Certain selected insect pathogens will be tested, in the laboratory, for their potential as biocontrol agents for simuliids. Commercial formulations of Bacillus thuringiensis var. israelensis will be laboratory and field tested against simuliids and non-target organisms. Field application methodologies under various stream conditions will be evaluated.